


A Quiet Afternoon

by BinturongScratches



Series: A Moomins Childhood AU [3]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Baby-sitting, Childhood Friends AU, Gen, Good Parent Joxaren | The Joxter, Good Parent Joxter, Lots of characters mentioned, New Parents, a very early in the timeline story, bit of world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinturongScratches/pseuds/BinturongScratches
Summary: They haven’t been parents for long, but Moominpappa hopes they are all doing it right...
Relationships: Joxaren | The Joxter & Muminpappan | Moominpappa, Muminmamman | Moominmamma/Muminpappan | Moominpappa
Series: A Moomins Childhood AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1511315
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	A Quiet Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> This little story is technically the first in this AU storyline... dramatically at the beginning. The boys are babies at this point.
> 
> Will hopefully fill in the gasps as time goes on!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> *I forgot to mention! I recently set up binturong-scratches on Tumblr! Come chat sometime if you’d like!*
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/binturong-scratches

Moomin’s were not the most athletic creatures, Papa noted as he steadily dashed ahead, bags in hand. But he knew he had to hurry. 

He had a feeling Joxter wouldn’t wait that long. 

Asking Joxter to spend the morning watching their Moomin as well as Snufkin while they shopped in the nearby town at the base of the Lonely Mountains had in theory been a good idea, yet Papa was worried. 

Who knew what mischief the Mumrik could incite with the boys in tow. Joxter was still prone to these hyperactive moods, despite having apparently settled into the Mymble clan.

Moominpappa hoped he would hold off while having the boys in his care. Or maybe he would bequeath them both to Muddler and Fuzzy if he couldn’t resist.

He hoped not, they were both still fussing over their new arrival to manage Snufkin and Moomin too.

Soon, the familiar red roof of the tower peered over the skyline, making Moominpappa double his efforts. 

Reaching the porch, he hastily dropped the bags onto the outside table and quickly darted though the door into the house. 

It was still, noted Moominpappa with dismay, and far too quiet. 

“Joxter? Joxter, where are you?” he called, anxious for a response. None greeted him him back. 

His tail swished earnestly as he stalked through the house, checking all the new rooms for his quarry. 

He paused, smiling at his handy work. He really had done well building the house- 

He started, shaking his head desperately and pulling on his new hat. No! Look for Joxter! He has the boys!

He carried on in his search, even more determined to find the estray babysitter and his charges. 

Unfortunately, no sign could be found for the Mumrik, making Moominpappa worry. 

A few moments of panic, trying to figure out how to explain to Moominmama that he’d let Joxter lose the boys, until he remembered one place he hadn’t checked. 

Slipping through the kitchen towards the backdoor, he called out again. 

“Joxter? Joxter are you here?” No response. 

He pushed open the door to the garden and tried again. “Joxter, are you-?” 

A loud groan of discontent greeted him, making him look down to the garden floor. 

Reclining back in the shade of the newly planted rose bushes was Joxter, blue eyes blinking and disoriented as he peered up at Moominpappa. “Moomin? Why are you being so loud?” 

Moominpappa looked him over, feeling a short lived relief. 

His red hat was discarded by his side, resting on top of his shed green coat; he’d clearly been sleeping curled next to it.

Moominpappa instantly felt cross, and decided to tell him so. “If you hadn’t been sleeping, you’d have heard me calling for you!” 

Joxter appeared to ignore his tone, reclining back as he followed his arms behind his head. “Too loud and for no reason.” 

Papa huffed, “ There is a reason, Joxter! I asked you to watch the boys, but I find you in the garden and not them!” 

Moominpappa bristled as the Joxter seemed content to ignore him, eyes closed. 

“Joxter!” 

“Hush Moomin-!”

“Don’t tell me hush! Where are the babies Joxter?!” 

Joxter sat up, an annoyed expression on his face. “Moomin, hush! You’ll wake them!” 

“What are you-?” 

Joxter placed a finger to his lips, before turning to his discarded hat and slowly picking it up. 

Papa blinked, softening slightly at scene: both Moomin and Snufkin were curled together in a makeshift nest of Joxter’s coat, snuggled and snoring gently. 

Being brought back into the light appeared to disturb Snufkin slightly, who let out a small sleepy whine, attempting to push his face into Moomin’s fluff. Joxter’s paw was soon stroking the tiny Mumrik’s hair soothingly. 

“Shh, its ok, Little One. No need to wake up now, everything’s ok.” 

Snufkin appeared to settle, allowing Joxter to replace his hat over them again. Papa blinked, meeting Joxter’s tired gaze. “Oh.” 

“Its been such a lovely day Moomin,” started Joxter, “I brought them out to play in the sun for a bit after breakfast. But then they got sleepy, and I couldn’t bear to take them in.” 

“I-I see...” 

“I know they couldn’t sleep in the sun,” continued Joxter, scratching his neck, “Hence the nest. Snufkin is a bit of a terror for napping unless he’s curled up in something familiar.” 

“Like your coat?” 

Joxter nodded, “He always settles down when wrapped up in it, am not sure why.” 

“Because it’s his beloved Papa’s coat, he must feel safe” stated a gentle and warm voice. 

“Oh Moominmama...” 

Indeed, Moominmama stood at the door, smiling down at them both. Joxter gave a lazy wave, before yawning. “‘Ello” 

“Hello Joxter dear, thank you for watching Moomin as well as Snufkin today; did he settle ok?” 

“He wasn’t any trouble,” smiled Joxter, “He played well and settled down easily. Am not complaining.” 

“That’s good to hear. Would you like a spot of tea?” 

“Please, thank you, Maiden.” 

She laughed softly, before turning back to her husband, “Would you do me a favour, dear? In a bit, would you bring the last two bags in from the porch? I was wondering where you’d rushed off to.” 

“Ah! I’m sorry, dear! I forgot to bring the bags in..” he trailed off sheepishly, tilting his hat to cover his eyes. 

She just smiled, “Nevermind dear, these things happen. I’ll get the tea.” 

She wandered back into the kitchen, door gently swishing shut. Papa continued blushing, shyly peeking back out from his hat. Joxter grinned at him, “You got a good mate there, Moomin.” 

“I-I do, thank you...” he trailed off gently, eyes falling back down to the red hat. It was quiet for a moment, Joxter breathing in and stretching. 

“...I’m sorry for shouting, Joxter...” 

The black haired Mumrik chuckled, a knowing look on his face, “It’s alright Moomin. You were just worried about them. I think that means your being a good Papa.” 

“And so were you,” stated Moominpappa, taking off his hat briefly to stare at it, “I’m still nervous, Joxter, I don’t know if I’m doing this right. I just want to be a good Papa to my boy.” 

A small smile decorated the Joxter face, noted Papa, which betrayed how tender the Mumrik could be.

“Maybe relaxing a little might help?” suggested Joxter gently, “It never ends well if you stress both of you out by being an over cautious. Look at that young Fillyjonk. She overdoes it all the time and snipes at everyone.” 

Joxter went to stretch, his tail straightening with the movement, before turning reclining back and pulling a face. “Stressed nag lady.”

“I suppose so,” he agreed, with a snort. 

The two trailed off into a companionable silence, as Moominpappa looked over the view of the valley from his garden.

Settling down here with the others had been a wonderful idea, despite all the hard work to get them all settled.

The valley was quiet and peaceful, hopefully letting them raise their little families peacefully.

He let out a small contented sigh, which made Joxter blink up him. He shrugged, making the Mumrik settle back.

Moominmama reappeared at the door, a small chink of crockery signalling her arrival with a tray of tea and snacks and a picnic blanket under her arm, “Shall we take our tea outside? It’s such a lovely day.” 

She was right, it really was.

Moominpappa smiled, standing and reaching up to take the tray, “That sounds like a wonderful idea, my dear.”

His mate smiled, before shaking out the blanket, shooing the playful Joxter away to straighten it.

Soon the trio were soon settled, enjoying their tea and snacks, waiting for their little ones to awaken and join in.

Being a parent wasn’t easy, but Papa looked forward to the challenge.

What a wonderful afternoon...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that, I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Being a new parent must be hard :/


End file.
